BTL-A4 Y-wing Longprobe
BACKGROUND (wookieepedia) The BTL-A4 LP "Longprobe", otherwise known simply as the Y-wing Longprobe, was a variant of the standard BTL Y-wing starfighter used as a reconnaissance and scouting fighter by the Alliance to Restore the Republic during the Galactic Civil War. The ship was designed so it could better implement the longer-duration missions of the profile of the BTL Y-wing starfighter, such as scouting. As such, the second pilot for the S3 variant, as well as all on-board life and mission support equipment, were removed to allow for this. Because of the consequentially lighter frame, the ship could handle heavier payloads as a substitute for better avionics equipment or weapons-fit out and payloads. In addition, although the turret at the cockpit was retained, it has been changed to save on lightness and locked in the forward firing position. Affiliation: Rebel Alliance, New Republic, Galactic Alliance, Pirates, Mercenaries, Smugglers, Independant Defense Forces Ship Type: BTL-A4 Y-Wing Longprobe Class: Assault Starfighter Manufacturer: Koensayr Manufacturing Crew: 1+1 astromech droid MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 650 cockpit 150 Sensor/Communications Array (2) 80 ea Engines (2) 250 ea Laser Cannon (2) 65 ea Dual Ion Cannon (1) 55 (2) Shields 150 side (900 total) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 30md points of damage or less. Anything more than 30md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 25 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 14 Speed - Atmosphere: 1000kph, mach 7 if shields are on FTL Drive: Class 1 Hyperdrive (400 Ly per hour), Class Back Up Hyperdrive (33 LY per hour) Maximum Range: Can operate up to a month under normal useage. Combat ops will decrease this 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 16m Height: 2.7m, 4.2m on landing skids Width: 8.6m Weight: 28 tons Cargo: 220kg Cost - 185 000 new, 90 000 used WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser Cannon (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship RANGE - SPACE: 5.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d6x10+30 single blast, 5d6x10 dual blast RATE OF FIRE: Equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Dual Ion Cannon (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-missile RANGE - SPACE: 7.2km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 3.6km DAMAGE: 4d6x10 to shields, roll on ion damage table if target is damaged) RATE OF FIRE: Equal to Pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +1 strike WEAPON: Proton Torpedo Launcher (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 7km DAMAGE: 9d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 1 or 2 at a time equal to the pilots attacks PAYLOAD: 4 per launcher BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 8 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range or 22 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 70 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 80 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 4000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER - Full up to date navigational data is stored and updated regularily. COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 and 12 +1 autodoge at level 8 and 14 +10% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)